Zippo 200 at The Glen
| Laps = 82 (Stage 1: 20 Stage 2: 20 Stage 3: 42) | Previous names ='Fay's 150' (1991–1994) Lysol 200 (1995–2000) GNC Live Well 200 (2001) Zippo 200 (2005–2006) | Most wins driver = Marcos Ambrose Terry Labonte (4) | Most wins team = Team Penske (8) | Most wins manufacturer = Chevrolet (10) | Surface = Asphalt | Length mi = 2.454 | Turns = 7 }} The Zippo 200 at The Glen is a NASCAR Xfinity Series race that takes place at the Watkins Glen International circuit in Watkins Glen, New York. The race has been run every year since 2005 and marked the return of NASCAR's lower-tier series to the Glen. Prior to this a race was run from 1991–2001, and was dropped after NASCAR decided to remove the road course events from all lower series' schedules. The race returned to the schedule in 2005 and for two seasons was one of three road races on the Xfinity Series schedule (the other two being the Corona México 200 at Autodromo Hermanos Rodriguez in Mexico City and the NAPA Auto Parts 200 at Circuit Gilles Villeneuve in Montreal), since both have been removed from the schedule. In the original race NASCAR Winston Cup veteran Terry Labonte and road course ringer Ron Fellows were the only two drivers to win multiple times, with 4 and 3 wins respectively. Since the race has been revived, Marcos Ambrose has won the most races with four, followed by Joey Logano who has won three and Kurt Busch who has won twice. Past winners *'2006 & 2011:' Race extended due to a green–white–checker finish. Race length notes *'1991:' Race ran on the 2.428-mile 1971 Six Hours course. *'1992–present:' The addition of the Inner Loop chicane lengthened the track to 2.45 miles. Multiple winners (drivers) Multiple winners (teams) Manufacturer wins Race summaries *'1998:' In one of the biggest upsets in series history, Canadian Ron Fellows led 54 laps en route to his first Busch victory in just his second series start, becoming the first Canadian driver in NASCAR history to win races in both of NASCAR's second- and third-tier national series. *'1999:' Fellows dominated again starting from the pole, but got beaten by Dale Earnhardt Jr. on the final lap to steal the win. It was a bit of redemption for Earnhardt as Earnhardt had engine problems while leading the 1998 Lysol 200. *'2000:' Fellows in Joe Nemechek's No. 87 Chevy, started up front, led the most laps and won the race for a second time. Future Cup champion Jimmie Johnson infamously hit the wall very hard in turn 1 after losing his brakes. He was uninjured. *'2001:' Scott Pruett won the pole leading for 16 laps. Fellows, driving for NEMCO Motorsports in the No. 87 Bully Hill Vineyards Chevy, won the race against Greg Biffle, Kevin Harvick, and Robby Gordon. It was his third Watkins Glen victory and his third Nationwide series win. This initially was supposed to be the final Busch race at Watkins Glen but the event was born again in 2005. The race was aired on TNT with Mike Hogewood, Jeremy Dale, Tony Stewart, Ralph Sheheen, Matt Yocum, who was at Daytona the previous night and Liz Allison broadcasting. *'2005:' Tony Stewart, driving for Kevin Harvick Incorporated, won the pole spot. He led the first 17 laps and then after pit stops, Robby Gordon in his self-owned No. 55 Red Bull car led 6 more laps. After lead changes and several cautions, Robby Gordon would lead 6 more laps hoping to win for the first time since autumn 2004 but would find himself being outran by Jeff Burton, Brian Vickers and others. The ending laps found Ryan Newman winning in Roger Penske's No. 39 Alltel Dodge. After the race ended Tony Stewart spun out Vickers resulting in a $5,000 fine from NASCAR and probation until December 31. *'2006:' This race would find a terrific battle against Kurt Busch and Robby Gordon. Busch, in Penske's No. 39 Penske Trucks Dodge, led the most laps and got by Gordon in his (Gordon's) self-owned No. 07 Toyota on the restart. Gordon and Busch fought for 4 laps and Gordon figured out with 2 laps left that he would have better momentum in the inner-loop. With half-a-lap left in the race, Gordon drove side-by-side with Kurt struggling, beating and banging with him until exiting the outer-loop. Busch would maintain momentum to win; he praised Gordon for the fight, saying it reminded him of his race with Ricky Craven at Darlington in 2003 when Craven beat Busch by 0.002 of a second to win. *'2007:' Kevin Harvick, who was under temporary probation by NASCAR and facing controversy from media and fans for wrecking Pruett and winning the NAPA 200 the previous week at Montreal, won the race for his second consecutive win and second of three road course races of 2007. Harvick would say to reporters (after the broadcasting) in victory lane that he was sorry for the incident but claimed that he, Childress and Pruett were past it and reconciled for the incident at Montreal. Gordon announced that he would field a race car for Marcos Ambrose at the Cup race the next day hoping to make amends for intentionally wrecking Ambrose at Montreal the previous week. Ambrose finished in 13th spot in this event and said after the race that he and Gordon were all past the Montreal race. *'2008:' With 10 laps left, Jeff Burton and Johnson fought for the lead in fuel crisis. With 5 laps left, Burton ran out of gas and the next lap Johnson ran out of gas. As Jimmie Johnson pitted and was later penalized for speeding exiting pit road; Ambrose took the lead driving in his Kingsford No. 59 car as the fans roared; they recalled Ambrose almost winning the previous year at Montreal in 2007 but being wrecked by a DQed Robby Gordon with 3 to go and ending up 7th. As he reached the final lap Ambrose was too far ahead for the runners-up; Kyle Busch, Matt Kenseth, Kevin Harvick, and Dario Franchitti to try to pass him for the win but his worry was he reached the bumper of a lapped Boris Said. When realizing who he was racing with, Ambrose slowed down and was told to not pass by his spotter and crews. Ambrose and Boris Said had an incident at Mexico City that spring where Said after being wrecked by him (Ambrose) furiously wagged his finger at Ambrose as he went a lap down and vowed revenge; Marcos Ambrose had to hope that Said would not commit his payback and so to try to not anger Said, Ambrose followed him to the checkers and soon a caution came out on the final turn for Steve Wallace who ran out of gas. The caution secured his first NNS win no matter if he was wrecked by Boris or passed by the others. This event would be the first victory of JTG Racing for the Busch series. Scotland's Franchitti had his greatest NASCAR finish of 5th place behind Harvick but would announce later that month that he would resign from NASCAR to return to rival racing franchise IndyCar. *'2009:' Ambrose left the No. 59 Kingsford team to drive for a teammate crew of the No. 47 car owned by a partnership with JTG Daugherty Racing and Michael Waltrip Racing. At the Glen he fought with driver Kyle Busch in a long battle ending when he accidentally caused Busch to land in an illegal place on the track and forced him to stop and reverse to get back in the pack which secured Ambrose's win. Ambrose won the race for the second time in a row with his 2-year-old daughter Adelaide watching. His win finished under green than a caution. As he did his burnout Kyle Busch who refired his car in the middle of the pack to get the runner-up spot, expressed displeasure by giving him a retaliatory bump but he and Ambrose moved on the next day when Ambrose apologized for pushing Busch on the illegal spot. Due to Marcos Ambrose leaving the No. 59 team he had a new crew chief and was emotional about his win. His win at the Glen was overshadowed by his heartbreak the next two weeks later at Montreal. *'2010:' Ambrose was having a bad year with his No. 47 crew chief due to having unluckiness or coming close to winning but losing close to the finish; his heartbreak at Montreal the previous year, his Cup Series heartbreak at Sonoma, engine problems, and some feuds with others haunted him until August. Ambrose in the final laps due to a pit stop call held off popular drivers Harvick, Joey Logano and Kyle Busch to take the 3rd consecutive win and in victory lane he expressed more emotion about beating a new record of the second driver to win 3 consecutive Glen wins. He would join Ron Fellows as 3-time winners of the race. *'2011:' Kurt Busch broke Ambrose's consecutive streak by winning against Johnson, Joey Logano, Kyle Busch, Ron Fellows and Paul Menard. Kurt's win was his second Watkins Glen victory for the Busch series. Marcos Ambrose did not race due to him trying to practice for his NSCS win hopes that weekend with new team Richard Petty Motorsports; his practice for the Cup series than Nationwide likely led him to win his first NASCAR Sprint Cup series win that weekend on RPM. *'2012:' Carl Edwards makes his return to the Nationwide Series due to him not making the Chase for the Sprint Cup in 2012 unlike the previous year where he almost won the 2011 championship; battled former rival Brad Keselowski; the fans wondered breathless if Keselowski and Edwards would refire their previous ended rivalry; following Edwards being crashed by Keselowski at Talladega in 2009 and several retaliations against each other in 2010 they were ordered to settle down and so the fans wondered if the race would be controversial against Edwards and Keselowski but instead Edwards drove to victory lane in the 2012 Zippo 200 without a wreck or contact with Keselowski and in victory lane both Keselowski and Edwards confirmed that they no longer dislike each other. *'2013:' Sam Hornish Jr. led the first 15 laps of the event. Brad Keselowski would lead the most laps of 46 and win the race holding off Brian Vickers, Regan Smith and Hornish. *'2014:' Joey Logano and Brad Keselowski, the Penske duo, started on the front row. It seemed like it was going to be one of them that would win since they were performing real well. Despite this, Logano and Keselowski got over-taken by Marcos Ambrose and Kyle Busch. Ambrose and Busch had spun out earlier in the race but despite this, Ambrose led 48 of 82 laps and went on to win the race, his 5th NNS win, and his 4th consecutive Watkins Glen race he's entered. Busch showed discontent with Ambrose in post-race ceremonies. The win tied Ambrose with Terry Labonte for the record of the most NNS Watkins Glen race wins. *'2015:' The Penske cars of Logano and Keselowski dominated the race, the two leading the most laps with 40 each and it was ultimately Logano who took the win, following a four-lap sprint to the checkers. Keselowski finished second, giving Team Penske a 1–2 finish in the race. *'2016:' Penske Racing again entered two cars for Logano and Keselowski, with both cars dominating the race. The race featured a bizarre incident when the No. 70 Chevrolet Camaro of 1990 Daytona 500 champion Derrike Cope appeared to explode in the chicane. It was later discovered that a brake line on the car broke and fluid leaked onto the calipers, causing the fluid to boil and blow apart the brake, which led to the front end of Cope's car to be blown apart. Logano won for the second year in a row. *'2017:' After recovering from a spin early, and a pit penalty, Kyle Busch won at Watkins Glen for the first time in the Xfinity Series. It was his 90th Xfinity win, and only his second on a road course with the other being Mexico in 2008. He has now only failed to win at 2 active tracks (Road America and Mid-Ohio However he never ran in the first two of these) in NASCAR's second tier division. *'2018:' Rain tires were used during the race. References External links *Racing-Reference.info – Watkins Glen International Race Results }} Category:1991 establishments in New York (state) Category:NASCAR races at Watkins Glen International Category:Recurring sporting events established in 1991 Category:Xfinity Series races Category:Annual sporting events in the United States